True Love
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Walaupun aku mengatakan 'benci' tapi sebenarnya dalam hati, aku tidak pernah membencimu, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai, sampai akhir hidupku—/—Sasuke-kun / AU / OOC / first angst fict / chap 3 update / Review?
1. Chapter 1

Walaupun aku mengatakan 'benci' tapi sebenarnya dalam hati, aku tidak pernah membencimu, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai, sampai akhir hidupku—

—Sasuke-_kun_

* * *

**A Naruto Fict**

**By Mari-_chan_**

**True Love**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Genre: romance and angst**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo dan cerita semau Author**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Kita putus."

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian _sailor _itu mengatakan hal yang sangat jelas di dengar. Namun, itu tidak berlaku untuk pemuda yang saat ini berdiri di depannya. Telinganya mendadak tuli saat sang gadis mengatakan hal yang sangat tabu tersebut.

"Hn, apa maksudmu?" respon itulah yang diberikan pemuda berambut _raven_ di depannya. Sekilas memang tampak acuh, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Aku mengatakannya dengan jelas 'kan, kita putus, Sasuke-_kun_," ulang gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal itu, Sakura, jangan main-main," ucap Sasuke—sang pemuda berambut _raven_.

Sakura—nama sang gadis, terlihat menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap pemuda tampan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku serius, Sasuke-_kun_," jawabnya dengan nada tegas.

"Katakan apa alasanmu, Saku—"

"—Aku sudah mengatakannya 'kan, kita putus. Apa itu masih kurang jelas. Kau dan aku, sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi."

Jantung sang pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berhenti sejenak saat mendengar gadis yang ia yakini masih mencintainya ini mengatakan hal seperti itu, apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya ini?

"Katakan kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu? Kau pasti punya alasan 'kan, Sakura, Ayo jawab aku!" nada bicara pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sedikit naik saat mengatakannya. Namun, gadis di depannya tetap bergeming.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."

_Bohong!_ Itulah yang diteriakkan sang Uchiha dalam kepalanya, bagaimana mungkin. Gadis cantik ini kemarin masih manja-manjaan padanya, kenapa hari ini dia bilang tidak lagi mencintainya. Ini gila.

"Hahahaha… kau ini, Saku. Bercanda saja. Tidak lucu, kau tahu. Hahahaha," entah sadar atau tidak, terselip nada kecewa dalam tawa pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu, dan wajahnya juga menyiratkan kegelisahan, kegelisahan yang amat mendalam.

"Aku tidak bercanda, mulai saat ini, hubungan kita berakhir."

Semua terasa hening bagi Sasuke, kalimat gadis di depannya seakan tidak pernah ada dalam pikirannya.

Melihat reaksi pemuda di depannya yang masih kelihatan _shock_, Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pemuda yang sudah menjadi 'mantan' nya itu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, kakinya tertahan, lebih tepatnya, tangannya. Ada yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Katakan alasannya, Sakura!" dan, spontan, Sasuke membentaknya. Membentak gadis yang paling berharga baginya tersebut. Sebenarnya, dia tidak akan berani membentak siapapun. Apalagi gadis di depannya ini. Pemuda penggemar tomat itu menunggu sang gadis musim semi untuk bicara.

Sang Haruno muda itupun akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Uchiha bungsu di depannya, bola mata _emerald_nya menatap sang _onyx_ lurus-lurus dan berkata pelan namun tegas.

"Aku benci padamu."

Entahlah, apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda yang terkenal _cool_ ini. Jiwanya seakan melayang tak tentu arah dan kemudian jatuh berantakan.

Sakura melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman sang 'mantan' pacar. Dan berlari secepatnya meninggalkan sang pemuda yang masih berdiri mematung di depan ruang praktik kimia Konoha High School.

"Sakura."

Dan begitulah, hubungan sepasang kekasih yang sangat unik itu berahir begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan memunculkan tanda tanya besar di kepala sang pemuda, _ada apa dengan Sakura-ku?_

.

"Au!" sore harinya, rintihan pelan itu kembali terdengar dari kamar dengan pintu coklat bertuliskan _'Sakura's room'_. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut oranye berlari menuju ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan,_ kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya wanita tersebut dengan lembut namun menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat besar.

Gadis yang di panggil Sakura tadi masih terdiam, dengan posisi yang masih menyandar pada dinding kamarnya dan juga tengah memegangi perut bagian bawahnya.

"_Kaasan,_" panggilnya pelan, dengan suara serak, suara orang yang sedang menangis. Sang ibu melangkah ke dalam kamar anak perempuan satu-satunya tersebut dan memegang pundaknya. Seakan menguatkan sang putri. Namun, Sakura malah semakin mengalirkan air matanya melewati pipinya yang putih. Dan mulai terdengar isakan pelan dari bibir mungilnya.

Sang nyonya Haruno yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun hanya bisa memeluk putri kesayangannya tersebut. Dan, sore itu menjadi sore paling menyesakkan dalam kehidupan sang gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura.

.

"Yo, _Teme_, ayo main bola!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang di depan kamar sang sahabat yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. Dia tentu saja masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang; _Sakura, memutuskannya tanpa alasan yang jelas_ menurutnya.

"_Teme_… kau mendengarku atau tidak, hei?" teriak pemuda cerewet itu lagi. Dan dengan malas pemuda yang dipanggil Teme itu akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung bertatapan dengan wajah-wajah tanpa dosa milik sahabat sejak kecilnya, pemuda murah cengiran bernama Naruto dan pemuda murah senyuman bernama Sai. Cih, menyebalkan.

Alis milik Naruto mengernyit saat memperhatikan sang sahabat yang baru saja keluar dari alamnya, dengan kaos rumah berwarna biru dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Memang tidak aneh, tapi wajahnya yang biasa—harus Naruto akui—tampan dan keren itu terlihat sangat kusut, seperti bajunya yang belum disetrika. "Kau kenapa, _Teme_, baru putus dari pacar? Hahaha…" ledeknya kurang ajar.

Sang jenius Uchiha hanya mendengus dan seolah tidak mau mendengar apa yang pemuda rubah itu katakan, dia balik berkata, "Ayo pergi, kau bilang mau main bola, _Dobe_."

Mendengar nada bicara yang ketus itu, cukup membuat sang Uzumaki yakin bahwa sahabat baiknya ini baik-baik saja.

Dan ditambah senyuman dari Sai, ketiga pemuda tampan itu melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju taman.

.

"Ajak Miki jalan-jalan, lumayan 'kan daripada di rumah terus," Sakura yang sedang duduk manis di atas sofa ruang keluarganya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan saat mendengar suara ibu tercinta.

_kenapa aku?_ Tanyanya dalam hati, tapi toh tetap di laksanakan. Dia mengajak Miki—kucing kesayangannya—jalan-jalan. '_Lumayan, mataku sakit daritadi selalu menangis_.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Oy, _Teme_, tendang yang benar, ah, payah!" teriak Naruto saat melihat tendangan Sasuke yang melenceng jauh dari sasaran (baca: gawang).

"Apa! Aku sudah benar, kau saja yang lambat," adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menjawab tak kalah kesalnya.

Seiring langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan taman, Sakura mendengarnya, suara itu, suara Sasuke, iya tidak salah lagi.

Duk!

Entah ini sengaja atau takdir, bola hasil tendangan melenceng dari Sasuke mengarah ke Sakura. Gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu hanya bisa terdiam memandang bola putih tersebut berhenti tepat di depan kakinya.

"Ambil sana, _Teme._"

"Ah, payah. Kau saja sana yang mengambilnya, bukankah kau yang menjadi kiper, bodoh," Uchiha Sasuke mengelak dengan kalimatnya yang sangat OOC, memang salah Naruto juga yang tidak bisa menangkap sang bola yang memang melenceng, sehingga bolanya keluar jauh dari lapangan dan malah menuju jalan. Jadi, bukan salah Naruto juga 'kan?

"Sasuke, ambil saja," ucap seorang pemuda lagi yang sedari tadi tak bersuara sedikitpun. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menghadap salah seorang sahabatnya yang terlalu murah senyum itu.

"Cih, merepotkan," Gumam pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu pelan, tapi, tetap saja ia berjalan ke arah jalan di samping taman itu dan menemukan bolanya.

Tapi, langkahnya untuk mendekat tiba-tiba terhenti saat mata hitam kelamnya bertemu pandang dengan bola mata hijau _emerald_ milik gadis yang barusaja (tadi pagi) membuat luka di hatinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda _emo_ itu melangkah mendekat dan langsung mengambil bolanya. Dan saat bola itu sudah ada dalam genggaman tangannya, dirinya langsung berbalik arah, memunggungi sang gadis berambut unik tersebut.

Entah, disadari atau tidak, wajah cantik gadis itu terlihat sedikit pucat. Itu jika kau teliti, tapi, bagaimana mau teliti, menatap sang gadis saja kau tidak mau, benar begitu, Tuan Uchiha?

"Kau benci padaku?" Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar nada bicara gadis di belakangnya, tapi, dengan segala sifat _cool_ yang ia miliki, diapun menjawab atau lebih tepat disebut gumamam dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, "bukankah kau yang membenciku."

Ucapan pemuda tadi, sangatlah cukup untuk membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat, diapun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, hatinya sakit, sangat. Tapi ia tahu, hati pemuda tampan itu jauh lebih sakit, _maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun_

.

Malam terlihat sama saja, tetap gelap namun selalu tampak indah dengan adanya bulan yang malam ini tidak jelas bentuknya, dan jangan lupakan bintang-bintang yang selalu mengiringi keberadaan sang bulan, seakan melindunginya dari gelapnya malam.

Namun, suasana malam yang terlihat indah itu tidak bisa merubah keadaan kamar bernuansa _pink_ yang nampak suram. Sang pemilik masih terduduk di meja belajarnya, di genggamannya ada sebuah foto dalam figura yang cantik. Dalam foto itu, terlihat dua orang yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Sang pemuda dengan kemeja hitam yang nampak sangat tampan sedang merangkul pundak gadis berjaket _pink_, sedangkan sang gadis menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang pemuda. Terlihat sangat serasi.

Senyum getir nampak singgah di bibir sang gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut, mengingat pemuda bernama Sasuke itu hanya akan menambah luka hatinya, dia hanya bisa berdo'a, semoga pemuda yang masih sangat ia cintai itu segera mendapat penggantinya dan bahagia. Hh, semoga.

Kini tangannya beralih mengambil sebuah amplop coklat yang ada dalam laci mejanya. Kembali air matanya mengalir saat membaca tulisan yang tertera dengan sangat jelas di kertas putih yang berada dalam amplop coklat tersebut.

KANKER HATI STADIUM AKHIR

Matanya seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang tertulis di sana. Ia pasti salah baca, atau surat ini salah, pasti ini milik pasien lain. Iya, pasti salah. Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga khas Jepang itu selalu meneriakkan kata-kata seperti itu, namun yang pasti, kertas dengan tulisan menyakitkan itu nyata, dan sakit yang ia rasakan juga nyata.

Kembali terngiang percakapannya dengan dokter kemarin.

.

_Flashback on_

"Kanker hati?" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis itu, sementara orang yang duduk di depannya hanya mengangguk pelan. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris, kenapa nasibnya seperti ini?

"Jadi? Apa aku akan mati?" tanyanya pelan, dia hanya sanggup menundukkan kepalanya. Sang ibu yang memang menemaninya hari ini hanya bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tidak pingsan saat mendengar vonis yang sangat mengerikan yang baru saja di jatuhkan untuk sang putri satu-satunya tersebut. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Sang dokter yang duduk tepat di depannya hanya bisa terdiam. Sebenarnya, sang dokter bernama Tsunade ini sangat tidak ingin, pasiennya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri ini mengetahuinya, namun, nalurinya sebagai dokter dan sebagai ibu mengatakan, dia harus memberi tahu Sakura tentang semuanya, sebelum terlambat.

Selama ini, yang Tsunade tahu, Sakura tidak pernah mengeluh tentang sakit di bagian perutnya, setiap ke rumah sakit, Sakura hanya mengeluhkan tentang kepalanya yang sering pusing.

"Sakura-_chan,_" dokter mulai berbicara, sangat pelan dan lembut mengalun di telinga gadis cantik itu, namun, Sakura masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya, sang dokter pun melanjutkan, "Hm, kau gadis yang kuat, Sakura-_chan_. Jangan berwajah seperti itu," hiburnya.

Sakura pun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, air mata sudah mengaliri wajahnya dan itu semakin membuat Tsunade merasa sangat menyesal karena merasa gagal merawat pasiennya ini.

"Aku akan mati 'kan?" katanya di selingi isakan yang sangat menyayat siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Wanita berambut pirang pucat itupun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan ke tempat duduk Sakura, setelah dia sampai, dia berjongkok di samping gadis penggemar manis tersebut, mengelus kepalanya pelan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Tangis Sakura pecah begitu saja, perlakuan Tsunade-_sensei_ ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sementara sang nyonya Haruno yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya sudah menangis sejak tadi.

"Apa tidak bisa di operasi, Tsunade-_sensei_?" kali ini, Mebuki yang bicara, Sakura membelalak kaget, kenapa ibunya bicara seperti itu. operasi kanker hati? Itu berarti, dia akan memakai hati orang lain?

"Kami tidak tahu, kanker yang di derita Sakura-_chan_ sudah termasuk parah, kalau dari awal di ketahui pasti—"

"—aku tidak mau di operasi."

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu menoleh ke arah gadis yang barusan bersuara.

"Sakura."

"Sakura-_chan_, kena—"

"—ini sudah jalanku, _Sensei._ Aku akan menjalaninya. Aku sudah siap kalau harus pergi," ucapnya dengan nada pelan namun tegas.

"Sakura—"

"_Kaasan_! Aku mohon, aku tidak mau mengambil hati orang lain, kalaupun ada yang rela mendonorkan hatinya, belum tentu keluarganya menerimanya, aku akan semakin berdosa, _Kaasan_, aku mohon, aku tidak apa-apa kok," lanjut Sakura dan langsung membungkam paksa sang ibu yang hanya bisa kembali menangis.

"Jadi, Tsunade-_sensei_, berapa lama waktu yang tersisa untukku?"

Hening

Hening

"Dua minggu."

Deg deg!

_Dua minggu? Benarkah waktuku hanya dua minggu? _Kami-sama_, secepat inikah Kau memanggilku?_

Tangis Sakura kembali pecah, mendengar kenyataan yang sangat pahit ini, siapa yang tidak akan _shock_, jika umurmu hanya bertahan dua minggu lagi?

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan Tsunade-_sensei_, Sakura dan ibunya keluar dari ruangan dokter cantik tersebut. Sakura masih menunduk, tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Baginya, dunianya sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi seperti _puzzle_ yang sering ia mainkan.

"_Kaasan_," suaranya terdengar parau, sang ibu yang sama _shock _nya hanya bisa bergumam dan menatap putri tercinta, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya, "Jangan beritahu Sasuke-_kun_."

_Flashback off_

TBC

* * *

**Haha… Mari-**_**chan**_** tahu, idenya pasaran bangeeet… T.T**

**Gak tahu deh, kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran buat fict macam begini, ini fict pertama Mari-**_**chan**_** dengan genre angst loh, pasti gak kerasa **_**feel**_**nya yah *pundung***

**Su-sudahlah… bingung mau menulis apa lagi di sini, ish… jadi beginilah angst pertamaku, maaf kalau hasilnya kaya begitu *tutup wajah pake piring***

**Tapi, bersediakah memberi review, konkrit atau apalah itu, Mari-**_**chan**_** akan menerimanya, hihi…**

_**See you on the next chapter**_**…**


	2. Chapter 2

Walaupun aku mengatakan 'benci' tapi sebenarnya dalam hati, aku tidak pernah membencimu, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai, sampai akhir hidupku—

—Sasuke-_kun_

* * *

**A Naruto Fict**

**By Mari-**_**chan**_

**True Love**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Genre: romance and angst**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo dan cerita semau Author**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hhh…" helaan nafas pelan keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis sang pemilik kamar bernuansa _pink_.

Iya, dia sudah membulatkan tekad, agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui umurnya yang hanya tersisa dua minggu. Sudah cukup baginya membiarkan keluarganya mengetahui keadaannya, dan dia merasa semakin hari semakin merasa bersalah sudah membuat keluarganya sedih seperti itu. Maka hal terakhir yang tidak ingin ia lihat adalah, raut sedih di wajah Sasuke. Menurutnya, lebih baik melihat Sasuke membencinya daripada melihat tatapan kesedihan yang pemuda Uchiha itu tujukan padanya. Karena melihat pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu bersedih, sama saja dengan mati.

Dua minggu, iya, selama dua minggu dia akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya membahagiakan keluarga dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Kalau dia bisa membuat Sasuke bahagia, dia juga pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi, lagi-lagi, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena sang pangeran es itu sudah membencinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo makan," terdengar panggilan dari arah luar kamarnya, Sakura yang sudah sangat hafal siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya hanya bisa tersenyum, iya, dia masih punya keluarga. Hm, dengan menghapus air matanya, dia berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

Suasana makan malam kali ini terasa sangat sunyi, senyap dan sangat membuat siapapun tidak nafsu makan. Semua mata tertuju pada sang gadis yang sedang mengambil sup dari mangkok besar di tengah meja makannya, tapi, gerakannya terhenti dan kali ini gilirannya yang memandang keluarganya satu persatu, "_Kaasan,_ _Tousan_, Sasori-_nii,_ kalian tidak makan?"

"Ah, iya, hehe," jawab Sasori–kakak sepupu dari Sakura yang kebetulan tinggal di kediaman Haruno karena urusan kuliahnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu segera mengambil nasi beserta lauknya, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menatap kakak laki-lakinya ini, hm… padahal, dirinya sangat ingin melihat pemuda yang selalu terlihat awet muda itu jadi sarjana, tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. '_gomen_, Sasori-_nii'_

"Setelah makan, minum obat yah, dan langsung istirahat," sejenak, kepala _pink_ milik Sakura menatap ayahnya, dan ia hanya mengangguk sekilas dan kembali konsentrasi dengan acara makannya tanpa melihat wajah orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Bahkan, Sasori yang notabene kalau belum makan dua piring belum kenyang, tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

.

Karena keadaannya yang memang sudah sangat tidak baik, Sakura tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah, dokter dan keluarganya juga melarangnya. Awalnya gadis kelas dua Konoha High School ini hanya mengikutinya, namun, lama-lama dia merasa bosan setiap hari harus diam di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun.

Bagaimana tidak bosan jika setiap hari yang ia lakukan hanya berbaring, makan, minum obat, _check up_. Begitu seterusnya. Dan yang paling menyesakkan, gadis _cherry_ ini tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Sasuke-nya. Yah, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sepertinya benar-benar melupakannya. Dalam senyum miris dia tetap memanjatkan do'a tulusnya untuk sang 'mantan' yang masih sangat ia cintai.

Akhirnya, setelah hampir seminggu lamanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah, hari ini, hari Selasa, Sakura memutuskan berangkat sekolah. Sebenarnya, baik ayah, ibu bahkan Sasori melarangnya untuk berangkat sekolah. Namun, apa jawaban gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu?

"Hm, sekali saja. Aku ingin melihat teman-temanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Deg deg!

Sontak, kalimat dari gadis berparas cantik itu mampu membuat semuanya diam. Ya, memang benar, usia gadis itu yang sudah di perkirakan hanya tersisa dua minggu sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Hari selasa, rabu, kamis dan—ah, sudahlah. Sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk merelakan kenyataan, bahwa gadis yang saat ini sedang memakai sepatunya tersebut akan meninggalkan mereka empat hari lagi. Itu jika sesuai perkiraan Tsunade-_sensei,_ bagaimana kalau meleset?

"Aku berangkat dulu_._"

"Hati-hati, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Sasori, karena setelah dia putus dari Sasuke, otomatis, dia tidak akan berangkat bersamanya, 'kan?

"Saku-_chan,_ kalau ada apa-apa, cepat telepon aku, aku akan menjemputmu," ucap pemuda tampan itu sesaat setelah sang adik turun dari motornya. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. Sasori-_nii_ juga terlalu khawatir. Batinnya.

Dengan berat hati, pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu meninggalkan gerbang Konoha High School dan menuju kampusnya yang jaraknya terbilang jauh dari sekolah Sakura.

.

.

Keadaan Sakura di sekolah tidaklah semakin baik, setiap menit dia selalu merasakan perut bagian bawahnya mendadak sakit, kadang dia juga terbatuk pelan, sampai batuk yang mengeluarkan darah. Hei, Nona, kau baik-baik saja?

"_Forehead_… lama sekali kau tidak berangkat. Aku kangen!" teriakan super cempreng dari gadis cantik bermata _aquamarine_ yang merupakan sahabatnya itu memaksa Sakura mengeluarkan senyum tipis, walau itu tidak sampai ke matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat? Kau tidak minum obat dengan teratur, eh? Lihat ini, kau jadi makin pucat, _Forehead_?" lanjut gadis bernama Ino itu lagi. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, karena jujur saja, dia sangat kesulitan untuk bicara, dia takut, kalau dia membuka mulutnya, yang akan keluar hanyalah rintihan kesakitan. Karena, dia tidak mau Ino sedih melihat kondisinya.

"Aku ba-baik k-kok, _Pig,_" ujarnya sangat pelan. Mendengar hal itu, sang gadis berambut pirang pucat hanya bisa tersenyum simpul meski tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada sedikit rasa curiga yang menggelayutinya tentang sifat sahabatnya itu.

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat bel masuk berbunyi. Sakura merasa sangat beruntung, karena dirinya tidak perlu berbohong lagi kalau ada temannya yang bertanya. Terselamatkan oleh bel.

.

.

Saat istirahat, seperti biasa, anak-anak dari kelas Sakura ini tidak pernah absen ke kantin. Walaupun kelas ini adalah kelas unggulan, namun jangan salah, hampir semua penghuninya adalah maniak jajan.

"Ayo makan, _Forehead_, aku lapar," ajak Ino saat ia memperhatikan sahabat _pink_-nya itu yang hanya diam di bangkunya. Namun, hanya gelengan kepala yang didapat oleh Ino. Tanpa berniat memaksa lagi karena—mungkin saja—sang sahabat memang tidak nafsu makan, akhirnya, gadis berkuncir itu meninggalkan Sakura dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama gadis bercepol dua—Tenten.

Setelah kepergian Ino dan Tenten dari kelas, Sakura kembali membuka tasnya, gadis manis berambut panjang sepunggung itu sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas hitamnya, "Ah, ketemu," ucapnya dengan nada ceria setelah menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Ternyata itu adalah sebuah tisu, dirinya memang sangat membutuhkannya saat ini, bagaimana kalau nanti tiba-tiba saja dia batuk dan mengeluarkan darah? Senyum pahit kembali singgah di bibirnya. Sepertinya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa tersenyum dengan manis mulai sekarang ini.

.

"Sasuke, Kita minta tolong anak kelas 2 saja, mereka kan pintar-pintar, pasti mereka mau membantu kita," seorang pemuda dengan buku di tangannya itu memulai pembicaraan dengan dua orang temannya tentang acara yang akan mereka adakan beberapa minggu lagi di sekolah.

"Jadi, kau mengaku kalau kau bodoh, Naruto," ucap sang sahabat berambut _eboni_—Sai.

"Bukan itu, Sai bodoh," balas Naruto telak namun hanya dibalas senyuman menyebalkan khas pemuda pucat.

"Hn."

Mendengar gumaman khas itu, baik Naruto maupun Sai segera menoleh, dan mereka mendapati sang ketua OSIS sudah berjalan meninggalkan bangku, dan menuju luar kelas.

"Oy, _Teme_! Tunggu!"

.

"Nah, itu lorongnya, tapi, pas istirahat begini, apa mereka di kelas, yah?" lanjut pemuda rubah itu lagi.

"Kita lihat saja, Naruto, kau ini berisik," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

Dan itu membuat sahabat pirangnya hanya meringis, sudah terbiasa menghadapi sifat salah satu sahabatnya ini. Cuek, dingin dan sangat pelit bicara. Sementara seorang lagi hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyumnya seperti biasa saat mendengar interaksi kedua sahabatnya.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan melewati koridor anak kelas dua, tentu saja koridor ini sangat di hafal oleh Sasuke, bagaimana tidak? Hampir setiap hari (dulu) dia selalu melewati koridor ini untuk sekedar menemui sang gadis tercinta. Pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan saat mengingat masa lalunya.

KELAS 2-1

Tepat di depan kelas bertuliskan 2-1 itu, Sasuke sontak berhenti, entah mengapa, seperti ada yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti sejenak. Kelas ini adalah kelas dari gadis itu, yah, sang gadis dengan senyum paling manis yang pernah ia lihat, gadis yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Gadis yang sebenarnya masih sangat ia cintai, namun apa daya, keadaan mengharuskannya untuk melupakannya, walaupun itu sangatlah sulit. Seolah-olah, otak dan pikirannya adalah rumah bagi gadis itu dan dia selalu kembali ke sana walaupun sang Uchiha bungsu selalu mencoba mengusirnya, ck, menyebalkan.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

Sasuke tersentak dan langsung menajamkan pendengarannya, dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Suara batuk tadi? Tidak mungkin.

"Eh? Sasuke? Dia 'kan, Sakura-_chan_, sedang apa dia—" Sasuke sepenuhnya mengabaikan ucapan sahabatnya yang gila ramen itu, fokusnya saat ini adalah suara batuk itu, iya, tidak salah lagi.

Dengan segala keberanian dan juga setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, pemuda bermata tajam itu menengok dalam kelas lewat jendela di sampingnya.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

Deg deg!

Mata _onyx _milik Uchiha Sasuke melebar sempurna saat menemukannya, yah, gadisnya, atau bisa di bilang 'mantan' gadisnya yang sedang menutup mulutnya menggunakan tisu atau apalah itu, kemudian matanya menyipit untuk melihat apa yang sang gadis sembunyikan. Namun nihil, dia tidak menemukan apapun.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari pemuda berwajah _stoic_ tersebut, "Ayo jalan," ucapnya datar.

Total ada empat bola mata yang membulat saat mendengar kalimat yang terkesan tidak peduli itu meluncur begitu saja dari sahabat mereka. karena setahu mereka, Sasuke—sang pangeran es— yang notabene pemuda _cool_ dan cuek itu selalu _overprotektif_ pada gadis yang sedang terbatuk itu.

"Oy, _Teme_. Yang benar saja, sepertinya Sakura-_chan_ sakit," ucap Naruto kembali, seakan ingin mengembalikan temannya seperti _the real Sasuke_ yang mereka kenal.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi super cuek seperti ini, _Teme_. Baiklah, aku ralat, dari dulu kau itu cuek, tapi ini, hei… dia Sakura-_chan_, gadis yang selama ini selalu kau lindungi dan arrgh—ada apa denganmu, Uchiha," lanjut pemuda dengan tiga kumis di kedua pipinya itu, kali ini ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi karena sifat aneh sahabatnya.

"Bukan urusanku 'kan kalau dia sakit, dia sudah terbiasa batuk," lagi, jawaban yang terkesan tidak peduli itu kembali meluncur sempurna dari bibir si jenius Uchiha. Kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan apa-yang-terjadi-pada-anak-ini?

Tepat saat ketiga pemuda pengurus OSIS itu melangkahkan kaki mereka, tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Sakura juga berlari keluar kelas. Dan seketika—

Brugh!

"Au!" Sakura meringis kesakitan, antara kaki dan perut—ulu hatinya, entahlah yang mana yang lebih sakit, yang jelas, sakitlah yang ia rasakan. "Sakit," rintihnya pelan, bahkan diapun belum menyadari kenapa dia terjatuh tadi.

Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, akhirnya dia menyadarinya**, **_aku menabrak seseorang, gawat__**.**_ Batin sang gadis bermata _emerald_.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pelan, karena jujur, pemuda tampan berambut pirang jigrak itu sedikit merasa tidak enak, karena gadis cantik ini jatuh karena mereka, walau tersangka utamanya bukan dia sih.

Di lain pihak, Sakura tersentak mendengar suara itu, suara seorang pemuda dan tidak asing, apa itu temannya? Dengan sedikit rasa takut, dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan matanya sukses terbuka lebih lebar saat melihat siapa yang dia tabrak. _'Sa-Sasuke-_kun' batinnya.

"Kenapa kau lari, Sakura?" kali ini Sai yang bertanya, dan mata _onyx_-nya sempat menangkap warna merah dalam genggaman sang gadis. Itu tisu? Tapi, kenapa merah sekali?

"A-aku, ba-baik-baik sa-saja, er—_anoo, gomenne_ Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya dengan nada pelan dan terbata, sangat kelihatan kalau gadis yang sangat menyukai stroberi ini sangat gugup sekarang.

Mata hitam milik Sai semakin menyipit saat melihat noda mirip darah yang sudah kering di sudut bibir gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Hn, ayo pergi, _Dobe_, Sai, aku ada urusan dengan Hinata," kata Sasuke dengan nada angkuh khas Uchihanya, tentu saja setelah dia bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya tadi.

"Hinata? Kau jadian dengan Hinata? Cieee… kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, wah, traktir dong, _Teme_, hmhmhm…" sahut si berisik Naruto. Kenapa anak ini malah sangat semangat? Seolah dia melupakan tujuan utamanya tadi. Mengembalikan Sasuke ke jalan yang benar (menurutnya).

Dan, ketiga pemuda keren itupun meninggalkan kelas 2-1.

Dan bahkan, mereka tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Sakura yang saat ini sudah mengeluarkan air mata_. 'Sasuke-_kun_, jadian dengan Hinata-_san_?'_ senyum pahit pun terukir di bibir tipis gadis pecinta kucing tersebut, hatinya sakit tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan lega yang menjalar, karena Sasuke, pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu sudah menemukan gadis lain, dan yang dia tahu, Hinata adalah gadis yang baik. _Hm, Sasuke-_kun_, semoga kau bahagia._

_._

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

Sasori, hanya bisa bisa mendengarkan suara batuk adik sepupunya yang sangat ia sayangi itu, hatinya sakit mengetahui bahwa satu-satunya saudara perempuan yang sedang terbatuk di kamarnya itu akan segera pergi dari kehidupan semua orang, termasuk dirinya 'arrrgggghhh_… kuso_!'

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

lagi, suara itu terdengar lebih keras dan selanjutnya terdengar langkah kaki menuju kamar mandi. Pasti gadis itu lagi-lagi memuntahkan sesuatu, darah. Ya, itu pasti darah.

"Uhuk-uhuk—hoeek!"

"SAKURA!" teriak pemuda _baby face_ itu saat mendengar suara batuk disertai suara muntah dari sang _imouto_. Dan seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat sepucat-pucatnya saat melihat muntahan yang ada di wastafel. Semuanya darah.

"Sakura-_chan_," katanya dengan nada pasrah. Sakura menyiram darah yang ada di wastafel dan mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu, kemudian ia berbalik ke arah pemuda bermata _hazel_ yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, senyum tipis menguar dari gadis berambut _bubblegum,_ "hm, sudah tidak apa-apa, jangan berwajah suram begitu, Sasori-_nii_."

Dunia pemuda bernama Sasori itu seakan berhenti berputar, bagaimana mungkin gadis di depannya ini masih bisa tersenyum saat dia baru saja mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan, lumayan buat penghilang stres, Sasori_-nii_ mau ikut?"

Pemuda berusia duapuluh tahun itu mengangguk pelan, saat ini, yang ia inginkan hanyalah selalu dekat dengan sepupu tercintanya. Dia tidak akan mau kehilangan sedetikpun waktu berharga yang ia miliki bersama Sakura.

.

Dua remaja berbeda gender itu berjalan pelan. Sang gadis yang terlihar lebih kecil berjalan lebih cepat dari pemuda di belakangnya. Bibirnya melengkung walaupun hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang terlihat. Sementara, pemuda di belakanganya hanya memandang punggung kecil sang gadis yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Tumben Saso-_nii_ mau jalan-jalan, biasanya kau lebih memilih di depan _laptop_," terdengar kekehan kecil setelah Sakura meyelesaikan kalimatnya, bermaksud mengejek sang sepupu, namun, sang calon korban ledekannya tetap bergeming dan berucap dalam hati _'melihatmu lebih penting dari apapun, Saku'_

"Wah, pacarmu manis juga, ternyata kau pintar memilih gadis, _ne Otouto_."

"Berisik, _Baka aniki."_

Uchiha Itachi hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat reaksi datar dari adik tercinta saat ia menggodanya denga gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang yang saat ini duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya. Padahal, gadis manis di depannya ini sudah merona tidak karuan, tapi, ekspresi Sasuke sendiri sangat datar. Ck, _baka otouto_.

"_Anoo_, Itachi-_san_, saya bukan pacarnya Sasuke-_kun,_" ucap gadis bermata perak itu, kepalanya menunduk dan ia memainkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut. Gugup, eh?

"Hahaha, tapi, tidak biasanya Sasu-_chan_ mengajak teman gadisnya pulang, kau pasti sangat spesial," ucap sang sulung lagi.

_Blush!_

"_Baka aniki_, diamlah, tugas kami banyak, keluar dari sini."

Itachi hanya bisa menatap sebal adiknya yang seenak jidat mengusirnya dari rumahnya sendiri, dasar. Namun, saat mata _onyx_-nya menatap luar rumah, senyum tulus kembali hadir di bibirnya saat melihat pemandangan indah di luar rumahnya. Dengan segera, sang calon direktur Uchiha _Corp_ itupun meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berlari keluar dari istana tercinta.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Orang yang dipanggil pun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari asal suara yang baru saja memanggilnya, dan di sanalah dia, seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang, dengan kaos rumahan berwarna hitam sedang berjalan keluar rumah tak lupa dengan senyum menawannya seperti biasa.

"Itachi-_nii?_" Cengiran lebar terpeta di wajah tampan milik sang sulung Uchiha.

"Loh, Sasori? Ah, kebetulan, ayo main bola, lama aku tidak bermain denganmu, Sakura-_chan_ jadi wasit—"

"—Sakura penonton saja," ucap Sasori memotong kalimat dari teman kuliahnya itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo," ajak Itachi lagi.

"Kalian ini, padahal sudah dewasa, tapi masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak," kata Sakura pelan diselingi tawanya, walau begitu, tetap saja ia megikuti kedua kakak laki-lakinya itu menuju lapangan bola yang berada tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

.

.

Suara tawa dan tendangan itu mulai mengusik Sasuke yang sedang benar-benar konsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya, "ck, berisik."

"Hm, mereka seperti anak-anak yah?" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, _'Itachi-nii dan Sasori, siapa yang anak-anak?'_ batinnya.

Sebenarnya, bukan masalah kalau Itachi bermain bola dengan Sasori—Sasuke tahu dari suaranya—yang jadi masalah adalah gadis yang bersama mereka, ya, Sakura, entah kenapa, tadi, dia sempat melihatnya berjalan melewati depan rumahnya.

Ck, kenapa gadis itu selalu menganggu pikirannya, _tidak bisakah dia membiarkan aku konsentrasi pada pelajaran tanpa memikirkannya, tidak bisakah dia menghilang dari pandanganku sedetik saja? _Pikirnya.

Heh, tuan, hati-hati dengan pikiranmu.

"Sakura-_chan,_ bisa minta tolong ambilkan bolanya," Sakura mengangguk pelan seraya berjalan menuju bola yang menggelinding tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, langkahnya sempat tidak stabil dan tentu saja itu membuat sang kakak luar biasa panik. Namun, dia segera menguasai dirinya saat melihat sang gadis musim semi membawa bola sepak itu sambil tersenyum.

Senyum miris lagi-lagi singgah di bibir tipis pemuda bernama Sasori itu, pasti, adik sepupunya itu sangat ingin menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa, seperti dulu, tanpa ada yang terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, seperti halnya dirinya sekarang ini, _'_gomen_, Sakura-_chan.' Sasori pun menangis dalam diam.

"_Arigatou,_" ucapan Itachi itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura tersenyum sangat bahagia. Tanpa sadar, dia meneteskan air mata.

Itachi yang melihatnya tentu saja langsung merasa bersalah, "Saku-_chan_, kenapa menang—"

"—Hm, Itachi-_nii,_ berjuanglah."

Deg deg!

Ada dua orang yang tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung saat mendengar nada bicara gadis bermata hijau barusan, tentu saja, pemuda bermarga Uchiha adalah tersangka utama, "kena—"

"—hm, aku yakin, Itachi-_nii_ pasti jadi orang sukses nantinya, hehe… kalau sudah sukses, jangan lupakan Saku, yah? Ok!" Sakura lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Itachi yang tentu saja membuat sang pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu terdiam. _Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, Saku? Kau sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri._

Tapi, tanpa perlu memikirkan lagi, sang sulung Uchiha hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan Sakura barusan. Dan dia bahkan tidak menyadari, lawan main bolanya sudah kehilangan pertahanan air matanya.

.

"Aku sudah selesai, bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Diapun bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan keluar rumah. Matanya menangkap siluet tiga orang di lapangan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, dua orang laki-laki sedang bermain bola dengan riang, sedangkan seorang lagi, seorang gadis yang sangat ia—ah, sudahlah. Gadis itu nampak tersenyum, tapi, terdapat kepahitan dalam senyum tersebut. Masa bodoh. Begitulah pikir Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

"!"

Sakura yang sedang konsentrasi menonton aksi Sasori di lapangan mendadak tersentak karena panggilan itu, diapun mengedarkan pandangannya, dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukannya, seorang gadis cantik berambut _indigo_ sepunggung dengan kaos putih dan rok berwarna biru muda sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Gadis bermarga Haruno tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat sang gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sampingnya, "Hinata-_san_? Sedang ada urusan yah?" tanyanya lembut. Karena jujur saja, gadis cantik bersurai _pink_ ini bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata bersama Sasuke di dalam rumah Sasuke saat dia dan Sasori melewati depan rumahnya(Uchiha). Ada yang salah dengannya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Kali ini pandangan mata sewarna dedaunan milik Sakura tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya, pemuda itu memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam. Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat penampilan sang pemuda yang terkesan cuek, padahal gadis ini cantik sekali, tapi pemuda itu—sudahlah. Terlepas dari sang pemuda yang kelihatan sangat cuek dengan penampilan itu, dia tetap saja mempesona. Yah, sangat mempesona.

"Hari minggu besok, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, Hinata."

Deg deg!

Jantung Sakura hampir saja melompat saat mendengar suara itu, yah, suara itu suara 'Sasuke' nya. Namun, apa tadi yang ia dengar? Dia mengajak gadis lain. _Oh iya, diakan bukan siapa-siapaku lagi,_ batin Sakura.

"Hah!" itulah respon yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Gadis cantik itu merasa, ada yang aneh dengan temannya ini. Dia ini 'kan terkenal dengan segala ke-cuek-annya, ke-_cool_-annya. Dan yang paling terkenal dari Sasuke ini adalah, sifatnya yang sangat cuek terhadap perempuan. Eh, padahal dia perempuan, jadi, ada masalahkah dengan temannya ini?

"Kau tidak dengar? Apa perlu ku ulangi?" gadis pewaris tahta Hyuuga itu segera menggeleng saat mendengar nada bicara pemuda yang bahkan belum memposisikan duduknya, pemuda tersebut masih berdiri di belakang dua gadis cantik tersebut.

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_, hari senin 'kan, kita ada tes?" ucap gadis beriris perak itu pelan, takut menyinggung pemuda tampan di belakangnya.

Sang Uchiha bungsu hanya mendengus pelan, "aku bosan di rumah terus, hitung-hitung penghilang stres," jawabnya dengan nada datar khas dirinya.

Dua remaja itu seakan larut dalam dunia mereka, dan tidak menghiraukan seorang lagi yang saat ini sedang menunduk, berusaha menulikan telinganya barang sedetik, hanya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Itachi dan Sasori yang menyaksikan drama di samping lapangan itu sejenak menghentikan permainan mereka. pemuda berambut merah—Sasori, mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosinya untuk tidak memukul pemuda yang ia yakini masih sangat dicintai oleh adik sepupunya itu. Hhh… diapun menghela nafas dengan kasar.

"Aku antar kau pulang, tunggu di sini," kata Sasuke pada kedua gadis tersebut, atau hanya pada salah satunya, karena sangat kelihatan bahwa dia tidak menganggap ada dua gadis di sana.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk memandang punggung tegap Sasuke yang melangkah menuju rumahnya.

Tes!

Satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari kristal _emerald_ yang telah redup tersebut, Sakura buru-buru menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan. Berharap tidak ada siapapun yang menyadari bahwa dia menangis.

"Hinata-_san_," Sakura memanggil dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan. Namun, tetap, gadis yang dipanggil mendengarnya dan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap si pemanggil, "Ada apa, Sakura?" jawabnya dengan senyum manis.

Sakura juga ikut tersenyum sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan, nyaris berbisik "tolong, jaga Sasuke-_kun._"

TBC

* * *

_**Err—gak banyak komen deh tentang chapter ini #dueng**_

_**Habisnya, mood juga lagi gak begitu bagus, apalagi sakit mendera juga, untungnya bisa selesai juga chap keduanya. Ya-ha!**_

_**jadi, apakah feelnya dapet -_- / gomen kalau feelnya gak dapet! *bungkuk-bungkuk***_

_**yosh, oh iya, ini sedikit balasan review buat yang gak log-in, yang login, lewat pm aja yah. Hehe~**_

_**kimkim: makasih kim.. udah nyempatin review. Mudah-mudahan chap kedua lebih kerasa angstnya yah *ngarep***_

_**Ryouta Shiroi: yosh, arigatou!**_

_**YE: ini udah update!**_

_**Azizah primadani: ini udah update yak… **_

**Yosh, arigatou**_** buat semua yang udah ripiu chap pertama? *peluk satu-satu***_

_**Akhir kata**_

_**Review please~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Walaupun aku mengatakan 'benci' tapi sebenarnya dalam hati, aku tidak pernah membencimu, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai, sampai akhir hidupku—

—Sasuke-_kun._

* * *

**A Naruto Fict**

**By Mari-**_**chan**_

**True Love**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Genre: romance and angst**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo dan cerita semau Author**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Tolong, jaga Sasuke-_kun._"

Mata perak milik Hinata melebar saat mendengar nada bicara gadis di sampingnya, setahunya, Sakura itu gadis yang sangat ceria, tapi, apa itu tadi? Nada bicaranya terdengar aneh, seperti orang yang telah kehilangan semangat, "Kau ini bicara ap—"

"—Kalau bersamamu, Sasuke-_kun_ pasti bahagia, aku tidak bisa terus bersamanya. Hm, karena aku akan segera pergi—"

"—Kau ini bicara apa!" tanpa sadar, gadis anggun itu membentak Sakura. Karena menurutnya, cara bicara gadis bermata hijau itu kelewatan, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sungguh.

Melihat reaksi gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang sepertinya kaget, Hinata pun buru-buru minta maaf, sebelum gadis manis berambut panjang itu salah paham, "Sakura, maafkan a—"

"—Hm, Hinata-_san_ tidak salah, maaf sudah mengatakan hal aneh, aku hanya minta tolong, jaga Sasuke-_kun_. Cuma itu saja, hehehe… _gomen_ kalau Hinata-_san_ merasa takut," potong Sakura dengan nada tegas namun lembut.

Sesaat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kedua gadis cantik itu. baik Hinata maupun Sakura kembali sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke sudah muncul dengan mobil mewahnya, bersiap mengantarkan Hinata pulang, "Ayo, Hinata," ajaknya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan sempat berpamitan dengan Sakura yang dijawab dengan anggukan gadis manis itu.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata membuka pembicaraan dengan pemuda _cool _yang saat ini berada di sampingnya, yang hanya dijawab oleh gumaman lirih sang pemuda.

"Sakura kelihatan aneh, wajahnya juga pucat, kau tahu dia kenapa? Tadi, dia juga mengatakan hal an—"

Sasuke sepenuhnya tidak menghiraukan ucapan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, pikirannya sekarang tertuju pada gadis itu. Gadis yang seminggu lebih ini tidak pernah ia temui. Namun sekalinya bertemu, wajah gadis itu kelihatan pucat dan tak bersemangat, tatapan matanya tak secerah biasanya. Bahkan, si bungsu Uchiha berani bersumpah, saat gadis itu memutuskannya pun, dia masih melihat cahaya dalam bola mata _emerald_ nya. Tapi, tadi itu apa?

"—Gitu, Sasuke-_kun_. Sasuke-_kun_, Kau mendengarku?"

"Hn, maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu, kau bilang apa?" ucap Sasuke sesaat setelah cukup lama melamun tadi.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," Hinata pun menunduk sedih, '_pasti Sasuke-_kun_ juga memikirkan Sakura'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Ruangan bercat krem itu terlihat biasa saja, walaupun semua orang berkumpul di sana, namun, tidak terlihat adanya candaan dan tawa dari penghuninya. Mereka semua terdiam, dengan _backsound_ suara televisi.

Senyum tipis menguar dari bibir tipis Sakura yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa berwarna coklat di samping Sasori yang seperti biasa sedang bermain dengan _laptop_-nya.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

Gadis itu kembali batuk, dan seketika, pandangan semua mata tertuju pada gadis yang saat ini memakai piyama coklat muda itu. Sang gadis berambut panjang terlihat sedang menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Sasori yang tepat berada di sampingnya dapat melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana tubuh adiknya bergetar walaupun cuma sedikit.

"Sakura_-chan_, kita ke rumah sakit, yah? Kondisimu semakin parah," sang ibu mulai membujuk Sakura dengan nada lembut. Namun, lagi dan lagi, gadis cantik itu menggeleng, dia masih bisa tersenyum menatap sang ibu tercinta yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku ingin tidur di sini, sekali saja _Kaasan,_ tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Mendengar hal itu, semua orang mendadak bungkam tanpa tahu harus bagaimana lagi harus membujuk sang gadis yang memang sangat keras kepala itu. Dan, tentu saja sang ibu rumah tangga adalah orang pertama yang kehilangan pertahannya, di susul oleh sang ayah, dan hanya berselang beberapa detik, Sasori pun meneteskan air mata berharganya.

"Aku tidur dulu, ngantuk," ucapan Sakura memecah keheningan. Lagi-lagi semua mata tertuju pada gadis musim semi itu, dan mereka serempak mengangguk yang tentu saja langsung disambut senyum dari Sakura, "Oh iya," kata Sakura lagi, membuat semua orang kembali memandangnya "Kalau aku besok tidak bangun—"

Deg deg!

Ucapan gadis yang memiliki nama seperti bunga kebanggaan negara Jepang itu benar-benar ampuh membuat jantung semua orang berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, "—Tolong jangan menangis," Lanjutnya seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Semuanya kembali diam, seolah mereka benar-benar sadar, bahwa sosok gadis itu akan segera meninggalkan mereka tak lama lagi.

Gadis itu sudah menghilang dari ruang keluarga, meninggalkan semua orang yang masih duduk di sana. Mereka membiarkan televisi menyala, walaupun hati mereka mati untuk sejenak.

.

.

Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur sedang bersprei _Angry Bird_ miliknya. Kasurnya yang nyaman, sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan. Ia pun melirik lemari berisi barisan _manga-manga_ nya yang rapih. Senyum pahit kembali menghampirinya saat menatap barisan _manga_ yang masih bersambung, _'apakah aku memang tidak diijinkan melihat ending _manga-manga_ itu? _Kami-sama_, kenapa seperti ini, hiks_' isakan pelan mulai terdengar mengalun dari kamar bernuansa _pink_ tersebut.

Dengan masih mengisak, gadis berusia lima belas tahun itupun merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuknya, sampai dia teringat sesuatu, "Sasuke-_kun._"

Gadis cantik itu kembali duduk di kasurnya dan mulai melangkah menuju meja belajar. Kemudian, ia mengambil sebuah buku khusus untuk menulis surat, diapun segera mengisi kertas kosong itu dengan coretan tangannya. Disebut coretan, karena tulisan itu memang sangat tidak terlihat seperti tulisan, itu memang coretan, entah yang ia tulis itu bisa terbaca atau tidak?

Setelah selesai, dia memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam sebuah amplop berwarna _pink_ bergambar bunga sakura. Dan kembali, gadis bermarga Haruno itu berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju ruang keluarga.

.

.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi, semua orang memandang kedatangan sang Haruno muda, terlihat gadis itu tersenyum sangat tipis dan berjalan ke arah sepupu berambut merahnya. Kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Saku-_chan_, ada ap—"

"—Berikan ini pada Sasuke-_kun_, kalau aku sudah pergi."

Dan, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju kamarnya. Pemuda _baby face_ terdiam. Masih sangat _shock_ dengan ucapan sang adik. Perlahan, dia memandang amplop _pink_ di tangannya, dan dia menghela nafas pelan. Seketika, _laptop_ di depannya pun sudah tidak menarik lagi baginya.

.

"Sakura," pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu lagi-lagi menggumamkan nama yang sama. Entahlah, malam ini, ia mengakui bahwa dia sangat merindukan gadisnya. Yang setiap malam selalu bersamanya. Walaupun hanya pertengkaran yang terjadi, tapi itu cukup bagi Sasuke, asalkan gadis itu ada bersamanya. Tapi, sekarang apa?

"Haahh…" kembali, sang pemuda menghela nafas panjang. Sejujurnya, dia merasa sangat bersalah, karena tadi sore secara tak sengaja atau sengaja dia telah melukai perasaan gadis pecinta makanan manis itu dengan mengajak kencan gadis lain, di depannya.

"Menyebalkan," ucapan sejenis pun kembali menguasai pikiran pemuda tampan itu. "Saki, _gomennasai,_" ucapnya lagi dengan suara serak. Apakah dia menangis?

"Bodohnya aku," yah, kau memang bodoh, Tuan. Bukankah dulu, kau tidak percaya begitu saja, tapi, kenapa sekarang seakan kau melupakannya, dia gadis yang sangat-sangat kau cintai.

Kriet!

Sasuke membuka jendela kamarnya yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju balkonnya yang luas. Dari sini, dia bisa melihat langsung rumah gadis itu. Berwarna coklat terang, sangat berbanding lurus dengan sifat pemiliknya. Hm, dan dia juga melihat ayunan berwarna putih di depan rumah itu.

Aaah, ayunan itu. Begitu banyak kenangan manis yang sudah tercipta dari ayunan itu. Bertengkar, suap-suapan, bahkan hampir _first kiss_. Wajah _stoic_ milik Sasuke seketika berubah menjadi merah saat mengingatnya. Betapa gadis itu sangat membawa pengaruh besar terhadapnya.

"Sakura, aku sangat merindukanmu," dan, setitik air mata itu berhasil lolos dari bola mata hitam milik Sasuke. "Asal kau tahu, Saku, aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

_._

_._

"Sasuke_-kun."_

"Sakura? Kau kah itu?" Sasuke berucap pelan, tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu mendatanginya.

Sakura mengangguk namun dia tidak berjalan menuju sang pemuda. Membuat sang pemuda mengernyit heran, "Saku—"

"—berhenti, Sasuke-_kun,_" kata Sakura dengan nada tegas.

Deg deg!

Mendengar nada yang terkesan asing itu, sedikit membuat Uchiha bungsu tersebut tersentak "Kena—"

"Sasuke-_kun_, maafkan aku, hiks," mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke melebar saat melihat gadisnya menangis, diapun berinisiatif mendekatinya, ingin sekali dia memeluk gadis itu. namun—

Sret!

—Gagal. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhnya,"Saku—"

"—Hm," Senyum tipis mulai mengembang dari bibir Sakura, "Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tahu aku salah, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Aku, aku, aku ingin kau bahagia, Sasuke-_kun_."

Tes!

Pemuda tampan itu menangis. Iya, hanya dengan mendengar suara gadis itu. Apakah ini artinya, mereka akan benar-benar berpisah. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku! Kau tahu 'kan, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau berkata begitu, hah!" suara pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu meninggi dengan nada aneh, seperti orang menangis. Yah, dia memang menangis.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ tidak. Tidak boleh. Kau harus melupakan aku, aku mohon. Kau harus bahagia. Aku tidak mau Sasuke-_kun_ sedih, apalagi karena aku. Sasuke-_kun_, aku mohon."

"Tidak!"

Grep!

Dan berhasil. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu benar-benar bisa memeluk gadisnya. Pelukan yang sangat erat, dia sangat merindukan gadis musim semi yang sudah mengambil hatinya terlalu banyak itu.

"Sakura, jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Sasuke pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis _cherry_ itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau di sisiku, Sakura. Aku mohon."

Pemuda jenius itu berani bersumpah, kalau gadis dalam dekapannya ini menggeleng, ada apa ini? "Saku?"

"Sasuke-_kun,_ aku—"

Cup!

Dan, tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke membungkam bibir gadis manis itu, untuk mencegahnya mengatakan hal aneh lainnya. "Sakura," suaranya bahkan terdengar semakin aneh saat ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Kali ini Sakura menatap pemuda _emo_ dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, maafkan aku, tapi, terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sasuke-_kun _adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Hm. _Sayonara_."

Mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke terbelalak. Gadis dalam pelukannya tiba-tiba memudar dan bahkan, menghilang—

"SAKURA!"

Dan dia baru saja menyadari, bahwa semuanya hanyalah mimpi.

.

.

"Cih, mimpi!" Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipis si bungsu Uchiha, "Hhh… Sakura," dan, Sasuke pun bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian menyeret kakinya untuk berjalan menuju arah dapur.

"Loh, Sasu-_chan_? Kau sudah bangun?" sang ibu langsung bertanya begitu melihat anak bungsunya berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Hn, iya. Aku bermimpi aneh, entahlah, aku sudah tidak berminat untuk tidur lagi," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Pemuda berkaos hitam itu terus berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan dispenser untuk mengambil air minum, karena entah kenapa, tenggorokannya terasa amat kering.

Sementara di tempat lain.

"_Baachan,_ SAKURA!" teriakan Sasori menggema memenuhi rumah, seketika, seluruh keluarga sudah berada di dalam kamar sang Haruno muda. Dan mereka sangat terkejut, sang gadis tidak sadarkan diri, dengan wajah pucat.

"Kita bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit!"

Pyaaarrr!

Bola mata hitam milik Uchiha Sasuke melebar, ia baru saja memecahkan gelas berisi air minumnya. Dan tentu saja, sang ibu langsung bergegas menghampirinya. Dan bahkan, Itachi pun sampai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sasu-_chan_, kenapa? Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya sang ibu dengan nada khawatir yang amat jelas. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, tapi, dia segera melihat ke kakinya saat merasakan rasa nyeri di sana. Dan benar saja, ada serpihan keramik yang menancap di kakinya.

"Ayo, _Niisan_ obati," kata Itachi sesaat setelah dirinya memasuki dapur. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh begitu?" Tanya sang kakak saat dia mengobati luka bekas gelas yang ada di kaki sang adik semata wayang. Kepala _raven_ milik Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, _Aniki,_ aku sedikit kaget," jawabnya.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kosong rumah bercat coklat cerah di depannya. Rumah itu sangat sepi. Padahal biasanya, akan ada teriakan yang berasal dari Haruno Mebuki dan Sakura. Kalau tidak, pasti Sakura dan Sasori yang berisik. Benar-benar keluarga yang seru.

"Kenapa masih di situ, kalau terlambat bagaimana, Sasu-_chan_," kata Uchiha Mikoto yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Sasuke saat melihat putra bungsunya masih belum beranjak dari depan rumah mereka.

"_Aaa,_ aku berangkat," Sasuke menjalankan mobil mewahnya meninggalkan rumah dan menuju sekolah elitnya, namun pandangannya sempat terhenti di satu titik yaitu garasi milik sang 'mantan'. Garasi itu terbuka, dan tidak ada mobil keluarga Haruno di dalamnya.

Apakah mereka pergi? Kenapa sepagi ini?

.

.

Sementara itu, di rumah sakit. Di sebuah ruangan bernama 'Sakura', sedang terbaring seorang gadis dengan infus di selang kirinya dan bantuan pernafasan di mulutnya. Kondisi gadis itu menurut sang dokter, sudah sangat kritis. Bahkan, jantungnya pun sudah tidak bisa memompa lagi.

"Tsunade-_sensei_, kenapa seperti ini? Harusnya, Sakura masih bisa bertahan dua sampai tiga hari lagi 'kan? Apalagi, anda mengatakan kalau kemungkinan Sakura bisa sembuh bukan nol persen," Haruno Mebuki tak dapat menahan tangisnya saat menyaksikan sang putri tercinta terbaring tak berdaya di depannya.

"Entahlah, harusnya, Sakura masih bisa bertahan sampai tiga hari lagi, sepertinya, Sakura benar-benar tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bertahan hidup," ujar dokter ahli kanker itu.

"Tidak mungkin, lalu, Sakura—"

"—Yang bisa menolong Sakura sekarang, hanyalah tekadnya untuk hidup kembali, kita hanya bisa percaya pada Sakura saat ini," lanjut Tsunade.

Piiippp!

Mata sewarna madu milik Tsunade sedikit terbelalak saat melihat monitor yang berada di samping tempat tidur Sakura, jantung gadis itu, jantungnya semakin melemah. Ini gawat.

"Shizune! Siapkan alat pacu jantung!" teriak dokter bermarga Senju itu pada perawat kepercayaannya, Shizune.

"Baik!"

Dengan disaksikan seluruh keluarga, sang dokter cantik bernama lengkap Senju Tsunade itu memulai kegiatannya dengan sangat serius. Begitu juga dengan wanita berambut hitam pendek bernama Shizune. Dan hampir semua anggota keluarga Sakura menahan nafas saat sang dokter memulai alat pacu jantungnya.

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

Deg deg!

'_Sakura, ayo berjuanglah_,' batin wanita berambut pirang panjang itu saat menatap pasien tersayangnya yang masih menutup mata.

"Ayo, lakukan lagi!" teriaknya lagi.

"Baik!"

Sasori yang menyaksikan adegan antara hidup dan mati adik sepupunya dan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Tanpa sadar, dia meremas tangan kanannya, dan baru menyadari, surat dari Sakura masih ada dalam genggaman tangannya, "Sasuke."

Dan secepat kilat, pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu berlari keluar dari ruangan Sakura, berlari menuju orang terakhir yang bisa ia mintai tolong, seraya berdo'a sang gadis masih bisa bertahan sampai dia kembali ke rumah sakit. _'Sakura, bertahanlah, kau harus hidup. Kau gadis yang kuat.'_

.

.

Naruto dan Sai. Dua remaja berbeda tipe itu terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan sang sahabat yang pagi ini kembali melamun. Ada apa dengannya?

"_Teme_, kau ini kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah melamun, dan kenapa kakimu itu?" pertanyaan beruntun dari pemuda rubah bernama Naruto itupun tak diindahkan oleh Sasuke. Melihat hal itu, entah kenapa memunculkan rasa simpati di hati Naruto.

"Ehem! Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Eh!"

Mata hitam milik Sai melebar melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang malah gelagapan mencari seseorang, sementara Naruto, seketika seluruh simpatinya tadi menguap dan digantikan oleh suara tawanya.

"Jangan mengagetkan aku, _baka_!" bentak pemuda tampan itu tepat di depan wajah Sai yang tentu saja membuat calon pelukis masa depan itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari pemuda yang terkenal cuek.

"Hng, aku baru tahu. Panggilan 'Sasuke-_kun_' itu ternyata sangat berpengaruh, ya 'kan, Naruto?" lanjut pemuda pucat itu lagi yang seketika disambut anggukan oleh pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Sementara sang korban—Sasuke—hanya melotot mendengar ucapan si senyum palsu.

.

.

"Aku kangen _nih_ sama Sakura-_chan_, hari ini dia tidak berangkat lagi," ucap Naruto. Dan itu, kembali membuat Sasuke terdiam. Sakura tidak berangkat?

"Sasuke," kali ini ada nada serius yang terucap dari bibir pucat sang pemuda berambut _eboni_.

"Hn," hanya itulah respon Sasuke, terdengar malas, tapi tetap saja dia menyimak 'kan?

"Kemarin, saat kita tak sengaja bertemu atau lebih tepatnya saat kau menabrak Sakura, saat aku mendengar cara batuknya, waktu itu, aku juga sempat melihat noda darah di tisu yang dia bawa, juga darah kering di sudut bibirnya. Saat aku bertanya pada Shin-_Niisan_, Shin-_Niisan_ bilang—"

Sasuke sepenuhnya mengabaikan ucapan dari sahabat pucatnya. Pikirannya kembali pada gadis itu, gadisnya, gadis yang masih sangat ia cintai, gadis yang akan selalu ada dalam hati—

"—Sakura memiliki penyakit yang serius," lanjut Sai lagi.

Deg deg!

Jantung Sasuke seakan melompat keluar saat mendengar lanjutan kalimat sahabat dari kecilnya itu. Dan, tanpa bicara apapun, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berlari keluar kelas, yang tentu saja membuat dua remaja lainnya tercengang.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Brugh!

Suara debum keras itu mau tak mau memaksa Naruto dan Sai berlari lebih cepat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar kelas. Dan mereka berdua langsung disuguhi pemandangan terunik sepanjang sejarah hidup mereka. Yaitu, Sasuke, yang sangat mereka yakini telah bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Karena terlihat dengan jelas, Uchiha bungsu itu meringis pelan dengan posisi masih terduduk di lantai.

Kemarin bertabrakan dengan Sakura, sekarang dengan siapa lagi? Batin mereka kompak.

"Sasuke."

Sang _onyx_ terbelalak saat menyadari siapa yang bertabrakan dengannya. Seorang pemuda dengan kaos berwarna hitam dan celana pendek, er—dia tidak salah lihat 'kan?

"Sasori?" gumam Sasuke sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu di sini, di sekolahnya? Dan kenapa dia tidak kuliah? Dan apa-apaan itu pakaiannya?

"Sasuke."

Mendengar namanya disebut dua kali, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda berambut merah di depannya dan iapun langsung mendapat pemandangan aneh, Sasori? menangis?

"Sasori—"

"—Apa salah Sakura!"

Deg deg!

Sasuke terdiam. Sejujurnya, dia ingin bicara, tapi entah kenapa, suaranya mendadak lenyap apalagi saat ia mendengar nada suara pemuda _baby face_ yang melengking aneh menahan tangis.

"Sasori—"

"Sakura, apa salah Sakura! Kenapa dia harus mengalaminya!" teriak Sasori lagi.

Seketika, suasana di depan kelas Sasuke itu menjadi hening. Padahal, sudah banyak murid yang berdatangan. Tapi, saat mendengar teriakan pemuda tampan itu, semuanya mendadak diam. Bahkan Naruto dan Sai yang tadinya ingin bertanya pun mendadak kehilangan susunan kalimat mereka.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri, pikirannya mendadak kosong, semua yang ia pikirkan tadi juga mendadak lenyap tak berbekas. Apalagi saat ia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, melihat Sasori menangis. Menangis?

"Sasori—"

"—Tolong, Sasuke," runtuh sudah segala harga diri pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu. Dirinya sama sekali tidak peduli akan harga diri, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah keadaan sepupu tersayangnya yang saat ini sedang meregang nyawa di rumah sakit. "Aku mohon, tolong Sakura, Tsunade-_sensei_ mengatakan, harapan Sakura untuk hidup hanyalah tekadnya. Dan yang bisa membangkitkan harapan Sakura hanyalah kau, aku mohon."

Deg deg!

Lagi-lagi jantung pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berdetak kencang, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak tenang. Gadis itu kembali muncul dalam pikirannya. Dan tadi, pemuda di depannya menyinggung Tsunade-_sensei_?

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sai setelah beberapa detik tadi sempat terdiam.

Sret!

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, teman kuliah Itachi itu menyerahkan amplop _pink_ titipan dari sang adik untuk pemuda di depannya. Dan, Sasuke, tanpa diduga sebelumnya, dia menerima amplop itu dengan tangan bergetar. Ada apa ini? Perasaannya benar-benar tidak tenang sekarang.

"Sasori! jelaskan padaku! Cepat!" bentak pemuda bermata _onyx_ dengan tidak sabar. Bahkan diapun meremas amplop _pink_ yang berada di tangan kanannya guna menahan amarahnya.

Sasori menghela nafas sebelum bersuara, "Sakura, dia kanker hati!"

.

.

Hening

Naruto dan Sai terbelalak kaget saat mendengar ucapan pemuda di depan mereka. bagaimana mungkin, gadis itu? sakura? Kanker hati?

"Sa-Sasuke?" gumam Sai saat melihat ekspresi ksosong pada diri sahabatnya. Diapun menolehkan kepala ke arah sahabat pirangnya, bermaksud mencari tahu pendapat pemuda berkumis tiga tersebut, tapi yang ia dapat adalah gelengan kepala dari sang Uzumaki.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri, entahlah, dunianya seakan hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengar ucapan kakak dari gadis yang masih sangat ia cintai tersebut. Apa? Apa katanya? Kanker hati?

"Kau bohong! Sakura tidak mung—"

"—Dia memutuskanmu, bukan karena dia membencimu! Itu karena, dia tidak mau melihatmu sedih. Kau tidak tahu 'kan? Setiap hari, Sakura menangis karena merasa bersalah padamu!"

Tes!

Satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari bola mata hitam milik Sasuke. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan adanya teman-teman di sekitarnya. "Sakura, apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu? Sakura!"

Bruk!

Dan secepat kilat, Sasuke sudah berlari menuju arah parkir mobilnya. Dengan amplop _pink_ yang masih ia genggam. Ia bahkan menabrak Sasori begitu saja. Tujuannya hanya satu. Rumah sakit.

"Sakura!"

"_Teme!_ Tunggu!"

"Sasuke!" teriak Sai, dirinya segera menyusul sahabatnya yang sangat ia yakini sedang berlari menuju tempat parkir. "Naruto, kau mintalah izin pada Kepala Sekolah, aku akan mengantar Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Sangat berbahaya kalau dia pergi dalam keadaan seperti itu," kata Sai lagi seraya berlari menyusul sang Uchiha bungsu yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Hei kau, ayo susul Sasuke!" teriak Sai pada Sasori yang masih saja diam di tempatnya. Dan dengan sekali anggukan, pemuda berambut merah itu ikut berlari menyusul Sasuke bersama Sai.

"Cih, _kuso_! Sakura! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" teriak Sai setelah berhasil menyusul sang sahabat dan memegang lengannya.

"Lepaskan, Sai! Aku mau ke rumah sakit. Sekarang! Lepaskan!" balas Sasuke dengan teriakan juga seraya mencoba melepaskan diri dari kuncian lengan sahabat jago melukisnya itu.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku akan mengantarmu. Ayo! Kau tidak seperti Sasuke yang ku kenal, kau percaya Sakura 'kan? Dia pasti baik-baik saja," kata pemuda bermarga Shimura itu yang masih berusaha membujuk sahabat keras kepalanya.

"Lepaskan! Sai, lepaskan aku! Kau dengar sendiri apa yang Sasori katakan 'kan? Sakura membutuhkanku saat ini! Lepaskan aku, Sai!"

Duagh!

.

.

Sebuah pukulan sukses mengenai wajah tampan pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam menerima pukulan dari sahabat pucatnya.

"Ayo naik, aku yang akan mengantarmu. Kau tidak boleh menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, siapa yang repot?" ucapan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu seolah menohok Sasuke, dan, pemuda berambut biru dongker itupun akhirnya mengangguk pelan seraya masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya dengan Sai yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Maaf soal pukulan tadi," ucap Sai seraya menyalakan mobil milik Sasuke dan bersiap menjalankannya menuju rumah sakit.

"Tidak, aku justru berterima kasih," jawab Sasuke pelan.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tidaklah menjadi hal yang lebih baik untuk Sasuke. Karena bayangan gadis itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Diapun teringat mimpinya semalam. Apakah mimpi itu, adalah tanda bahwa mereka benar-benar tidak bisa bersama? Atau?

"Sasuke, lebih baik, kau baca dulu surat itu," kata Sai pelan saat mata hitamnya sekilas melihat amplop _pink_ di tangan Sasuke.

Dan, dengan kondisi yang sangat kacau, Sasuke membuka amplop _pink _tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah kertas dengan coretan tangan_. Coretan? Kenapa, apakah untuk menulis pun kelihatannya sangat susah. Saki._

"Sakura."

Tapi, anehnya, pemuda tampan itu tetap bisa membaca coretan tangan tersebut.

_**Untuk Sasuke-**_**kun.**

_**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**, apa kabar? Hehe. Aku yakin, Sasuke-**_**kun**_** pasti baik-baik saja. Karena aku selalu berdo'a untuk Sasuke-**_**kun**_**.**_

_**Mungkin, saat kau membaca suratku ini, aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.**_

_**Aku hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal.**_

_**Sasuke-**_**kun**

_**Maafkan aku. Aku sudah bicara kasar hari itu. Hari itu, hari paling menyakitkan yang pernah aku alami. Melihat wajah Sasuke-**_**kun**_** yang membenciku, aku merasa sangat sedih. Tapi, aku tahu, kalau Sasuke-**_**kun**_** tahu tentang aku yang sebenarnya, Sasuke-kun juga pasti akan sedih, dan aku lebih suka melihat Sasuke-**_**kun**_** menatapku dengan tatapan benci daripada tatapan kesedihan ke arahku. Karena, melihat Sasuke-**_**kun**_** sedih, bagiku sama saja dengan mati.**_

Deg deg!

"Sakura."

_**Aku minta maaf, aku ingin Sasuke-**_**kun**_** tahu. Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Sasuke-**_**kun**_** adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai. Sasuke-**_**kun **_**adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Hm**_**~ Aishiteru**_**.**_

_**Oh iya, aku juga ingin berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena Sasuke-kun selalu ada untukku, aku senang, disaat aku sedih, ada Sasuke-**_**kun**_** di sampingku. Saat aku senang, ada Sasuke-**_**kun**_** yang menemaniku. Dengan cinta, dengan sayang. Dan dengan sebuah pertengkaran. Hehe… aku senang sekali. Sasuke-**_**kun~ arigatou.**

"Sakura."

_**Kalau saja aku masih diberi kesempatan. Aku ingin sekali melihat Sasuke-**_**kun**_** tersenyum. Pasti manis sekali—eh? Sasuke-**_**kun**_** tidak suka dibilang manis 'kan? Hmhmhm… tampan. Sasuke-**_**kun**_** pasti tampan sekali. Aku sangat suka melihat Sasuke-**_**kun**_** tersenyum. Aku juga suka melihat Sasuke-**_**kun**_** cemberut. Kalau cemberut, wajah Sasuke-**_**kun**_** lucu. Hehe…**_

_**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**… kau harus bahagia yah? Karena kalau Sasuke-**_**kun**_** sedih, aku juga akan sedih nantinya. Aku selalu berdo'a untuk Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Walau aku tidak ada sekalipun, Sasuke-**_**kun**_** harus bahagia. Awas saja kalau Sasuke-**_**kun**_** tidak bahagia. Aku akan menghantuimu! Hihi… aku sudah mulai gila.**_

"Sakura."

_**Sasuke-**_**kun,**_** hm, dari tadi aku selalu memanggilmu dengan suffix **_**kun**_** yah? Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa memanggilmu tanpa suffix **_**kun**_**. Aku senang sekali karena kau mengijinkanku memanggilmu seperti itu. sasuke-**_**kun, arigatou**_**.**_

Tes tes!

_**Hei, jangan menangis Sasuke-**_**kun.**_** Ayo senyum. Hm… lihat, aku juga tersenyum. Sasuke-**_**kun,**_** aku—a-aku—aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-**_**kun.**_** Aku sangat ingin bahagia bersamamu. Tapi, sepertinya **_**Kami-sama**_** punya kehendak lain. Aku tidak diijinkan untuk itu.**_

_**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**—**_

_**Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.**_

**Aishiteru**_**.**_

**Your Love**_**, Sakura.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tes tes!

Air mata itu terus mengalir. Mengalir dan mengalir. Sekarang, bahkan Sasuke merasa, dirinya lebih parah daripada anak perempuan. Dia sedari tadi menangis tanpa henti. Bagaimana tidak, surat yang baru saja dia baca, adalah curahan hati gadis yang sangat berharga baginya. Dan gadis itu sendiri, nasibnya belum dia ketahui.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Hati Sai seakan berteriak, dia tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana kalau yang berada di posisi Sasuke itu adalah dirinya? Diputuskan oleh gadis yang sangat dicintai, sementara sang gadis menyimpan rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Yaitu, umurnya.

"Sasuke, tenanglah. Kita akan segera sampai."

TBC

* * *

Eerrr *ngumpet dibalik punggung Near*

Hehehe, _gomen_ chap ketiganya seperti ituuuu #gelundungangaje

Yah, sudahlah… intinya, cuma segini hasil memeras otakku selama berhari-hari dan ngetik selama beberapa jam #duesh

Dan… makasih buat yang udah review chap kemarin:

**Ichikawa Soma, SugarlessGum99, summer dash, **azizah primadani**, Brown Cinnamon, kisafuuma, Shizuka Fuyuki Chan, Hanazono Yuri, BlueSnowPinkIce, Ricchi, Chii no pinkycherry,** **desypramitha, Aoi Lia Uchiha, Tsurugi De Lelouch**, furiikuhime, Princess Emeralyna, Erica Christy, Fivani-chan, **Benrina Senju**, Ryouta Shiroi, ** ,** **amerta rosella**, angodess, **Anka-chan, Dark Courriel**, kimkim, YE, **Uchiha Sheshura-chan**, hachikodesuka, **Clarion, Fira Shera-chan, allihyun, emerallized onyxta, Universal Playgirl.**

Pokoknya terima kasih banyaaaaaakkk…. *nangis haru dipelukan Near*

_Gomen,_ gak bisa bales satu-satu, tapi, Mari-_chan_ seneng banget baca ripiu kalian semuaa… #peluksatusatu

Yosh, udah gitu ajah, met menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi siapa aja yang menjalankannya yah…

_Sign,_

Mari-_chan_.


End file.
